Edelgard
Edelgard is one of the main characters in the series. She is a Fallen (Demonic Being). She is shown riding a dragon-like creature, but as she enters into combat she descends from him and fights swiftly with her spear, this is because her demonic beast was paralyzed out of fear. She commanded the army that attacked the city of Faltra and was the superior of Gregore, but was defeated with the rest of the demonic beings by the supreme magic of Diablo, leaving her barely alive. Appearance She is a short and beautiful demonic girl with brown skin (with the skin surface seeming like scales), long silver hair that reaches to her waist, and big golden eyes that have vertically torn pupils like that of a reptile with childish ambiance being felt from them. Her body is clad in a jet-black, full-body armor that also includes a helmet when in battle. After she decided to join Diablo's group in order to be with Demon King Krebskulm and when she and Krebskrum were discovered by Mei to be Demonic Beings, Mei helped to disguise her and Krebskulm since they were paying customers. After Mei used her makeup techniques, Edelgard's skin that was lined with small scales had become completely smooth and glossy. Her legs were in black tights, and her hands were covered with white gloves. For her lizard-like pupils, on top of wearing thick glasses, her forelocks hung down and hid them. Overall, she looks like a high-class maid. Personality She's a Fallen and is utterly ruthless in combat. Still, she's honest, noble, brave, loyal, and prefers the peaceful solution whenever possible, unlike most of the other Fallen shown that act like omnicidal maniacs, and that's the "moderate" faction. She speaks in broken sentences. Background She was a commander of a 100 Fallen army. She is also a Dragon Knight. Plot Volume 1 She leads 100 Fallen to Fort Bridge Ulug as a distraction so her subordinate Gregore can infiltrate Faltra City to get rid of the barrier. There she encounters a lone Demon who had defeated 30 of her troops before coming down off her mount to face him herself. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 8 Volume 9 She, along with Demon Lord Krebskulm, arrived on the battlefield to defend Faltra City from the assault by the Great Demon Lord Modinalam. After Krebskulm was wounded by Modinalam, Edelgard leapt to Krebskulm's defense and attacked Modinalam. Her attack with a spear was easily stopped by the Great Demon Lord. Before she was to be killed by Modinalam's God Breaker, Emile stopped the attack. She was injured while shielding Krebskulm from the scattered bullets that Modinalam created from the God Breaker. Abilities She is the strongest spear-user among the Fallen. According to Diablo's educated guess from his knowledge of the game, Edelgard is somewhere over level 80. However, after receiving power from the Demon Lord Krebskulm (as thanks for freeing her from the seal), Edelgard is even more powerful than before. Her new base power is the same amount as when she used her trump card, 《Sacrifice Charge》. Equipment *'Jet-Black, Full-Body Armor' *'Jousting Lance' *'Riding Mount': Demonic Beast 《Grand Dragon》. Possessing a sturdy body, it could dash across the earth faster than any monster. '''Martial Arts *《Lance Charge》': The number one often used standard technique. A charging-type technique with a speed like that of a fired arrow. After getting close, it would fire two thrusts. The need to cancel that was also the same. *'《Swing Spike》': Another basic technique. Rotating the whole body, it was a technique that swung the spear. There was a gap before it would occur but once she started turning, it was possible to turn many times. *'《Sacrifice Charge》': Learnable above level 80. Consuming 15% of the user's HP, it was a big technique that is unleashed. Not only did it have power that was in a different league, the jet-black aura that the weapon was clad in also determined the attack. Having an inconsistent shape that made it look like it became bigger, evasion is difficult. As for the technique's movements, she'd charge in with a thrust. Swing around with a side sweep. And then, she'd jump up and do a downward slash. *'《Darkness Slash》': A 《Martial Art》 that could be used by either a sword or a spear. It places SP onto the weapon, converts it into a blade, and fires it. It is able to make an attack to the far off distance. Depending on how much energy is put into the attack, it is a move with either low or high power. *'《Swing Spike》''': Rotating her lance, she mows down any opponents that drew near her. Relationships Diablo's group Diablo She first meets him on Fort Bridge Ulug when she led 100 Fallen to attack Faltra city. Rem Galleu Shera L. Greenwood Rose Diablo mentioned that she did try to pick a fight and make a preemptive strike against Krum and Edelgart. Lyferia Kingdom Alicia Crystella She's genuinely very good friends with Alicia. So much so, that she will happily put her life on the line for the latter. Fallen Krebskulm Her only purpose in life is serving Krebskulm. Gallery Edelgart 2.jpg Edelgart and rem.jpg Krebskrem and Edelgart greet Diablo.png Demon king loyal knight.jpg Edelgard loyalty.jpg Waitress Edelgard.jpg Isekai Maou 03 01.jpg Edelgard.jpg Isekai Maou 03 15.jpg Fallen.jpg Isekai Maou 04 05.jpg Edelgard lost.jpg Point-War.jpg Isekai Maou 09 07.jpg Isekai Maou 09 08.jpg Isekai Maou 09 10.jpg Isekai Maou 09 19.jpg Isekai Maou 10 05.jpg Isekai Maou 10 08.jpg Isekai Maou 10 13.jpg Isekai Maou 10 15.jpg Isekai Maou 11 17.jpg Isekai Maou 12 06.jpg Isekai Maou 12 19.jpg Isekai Maou 12 23.jpg Trivia *When asked by Mei what kind of things she likes to eat since she is a Demonic Being, Edelgard said she liked fish, wild boar, deer, cat, etc. Basically, she'll eat any wild animals that are in the forest. *When she went to the bakery <> as Krem's attendant, Edelgard was really into the fish sandwich, where a freshwater fish was deep fried and inserted into bread. Being deeply moved by the taste of other cuisines as well, Edelgard became completely engrossed by the meals of the races just like Krebskrum. Site Navigation ru:Edelgard Category:Fallen